Magikarp Con Man
Magikarp Con Man is the third episode of Adventures in Kanto . Plot The story starts with Jill and Scott entering a Pokemon Center. Jill: Alright Scott, just give Bulbasaur's Pokeball to the lady over there. Jill points to a Pink-haired woman wiith a big smile on her face, Nurse Joy. Scott walks over to the nurse. Scott: Excuse me, But do you think you could heal up my Bulbasaur? Nurse Joy: Why of course I can! Just hand it's Pokeball to my Chansey. A big, pink Pokemon walks over and Scott hands his Pokeball to it. Scott: Cool! A Chansey. Scott takes out his Pokedex and scans the Chansey. Pokedex: Chansey, The Egg Pokemon. Chansey is a kind Pokemon, who shares its egg with injured Pokemon who need it. Nurse Joy: There! Your Bulbasaur is fighting fit! Nurse Joy hands Scott the Pokeball. Scott: Thank you! Nurse Joy: Come back any time! Scott releases his Pokemon from the ball and he and Jill begin to exit the center, but Jill stops. Scott: What's the matter? Jill: I just remembered that I need to do something. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Jill turns around and goes to the phone in the back of the Poke Center and dials it. Scott: That girl is weird. Man: Hey you! Little boy. Come over here! Scott: What? Who said that? Man: I'm over here! Scott looks around and finds a tan man with white ribbon around his head. Man: Can I interest you in a rare Magikarp? Scott: What's a Magikarp? The Man smiles. Man: A Magikarp is the best Pokemon in the universe! It can created the universe, He can jump through dimensions. Why, He is the king of the sea! Scott: That's strange... I've never seen anyone use a Magikarp on TV before. Man: Ah yes, that's because of how rare they are! Nobody's ever able to catch on! Scott: But my Pokedex says all it can do is a splash attack and- Scott gets interupted by the mysterious man. Man: -A Splash attack! Don't you know how powerful that move is? It creates a giant Tsunami and Tidal Wave! Scott's jaw drops with excitement. Scott: It does? Man: Yes, It does! Scott: I'll take it! Man: That will be $600,000 dollars! Scott: $600,000 DOLLARS!! Bulbasaur: BULB, BULBASAUR!! Man: Yep. For that low price I will give you one rare red Magikarp! Scott: For that low price?? That price is insane! Man: Fine. Since you're just a cheap little kid, I'll offer you another strong Pokemon. Scott: What is it? Man: A rare Remoraid from the Johto region! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur? Scott: A Remoraid? Man: Yes, a Remoraid! Scott: Is it good? Man: Is it good? IS IT GOOD? Remoraid are only one slot behind the Magikarp as being the best Pokemon in existance! Scott: What moves can it learn? Man: Why, only the very best! Scott: Like what? Man: Well like, Uh..... Um......Like Hyper Beam! Scott: HYPER BEAM?? on T.V. I saw Steven Bush beat one of the elite four with Hyper Beam! Man: Yep. It's because he used a Remoraid. Scott: He used a Tyranitar. Man: Yes, but my boy. Remoraid evolve into Tyranitars! Scott: How much for the Remoraid? Man: For you, how about your Pokedex? Scott: Oh yeah, My Pokedex! I should scan Remoraid to see what else it can learn! Scott takes out his Pokedex but the man swipes it from him before he could even turn it on. Man: No refunds! Take your stupid fish! The man takes out a Pokeball and shoves it into Scott's hands. He puts the Pokedex in his pocket and runs away. Scott: Yay! I got myself a Remoraid! Moments later, Jill walks back over to Scott. Jill: Okay, i'm done. Thanks for waiting for me! Scott: No it's fine! I caught myself a Pokemon! Jill: You did? Here? In a building! Scott: Well, I didn't catch is per se, but some guy sold it to me! Jill: Somebody sold it to you? Was he trying to sell you a Magikarp? Scott: Oh yes! But it was waaaaaay to expensive. Jill: You fool! The man was a con man! He always tricks people into buying Magikarp! Scott: So I gave him my Podedex for nothing?? Jill: You gave him your Pokedex?! Don't you know how valuable those are!? Uugggg. We got to go back to Profesor Oak's so he can give you a new one. Scott: Why? Jill: Because, that's the only place you can get them! Scott: Do you know Professor Oak? Jill: Of course I do! Everybody in Kanto knows him! Plus, I work with him. Scott: You work with Professor Oak!? Jill: I just said that, Didn't I? Scott: Um... Yeah Jill: Come on kid, let's go. Category:Episodes